From DE 10 2007 007 847 A1, a light emitting device is disclosed and a method known for the preparation thereof. To prepare the device, the anode and cathode terminals of a LED are electrically contacted by wire bonding and a sealing resin is used.
From the OE 10 2007 044 446 A1, a flexible circuit is disclosed that has an array of known LEDs. Again, the LEDs can be contacted by wire bonding.
From DE 199 53 160 B4, an electrode structure for LEDs is known in which the electrodes may be arranged for the wire bonding in an edge region.
With LEDs, the emission of light is generally carried out by an upper transparent electrode. But this need not be necessarily so:
From the prior art, Edge Emitting Laser Diodes (EELS) are known per se, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,430, in which the light is radiated laterally, as well as horizontal cavity surface-emitting laser diodes (HCSELD), cf. Appl. Phys. Lett. 84.4104 (2004); An InGaN-based horizontal-cavity surface-emitting laser diode.
From the time of registration of unpublished International Patent Application PCT/EP2012/059476, the contacting of an electrical component with an electrically conductive foil is disclosed, in particular a carrier film by low-temperature sintering of nanoparticles.